


Black Bullet: Alternative

by Kabaneri



Series: Black Bullet of Kabaneri [1]
Category: Black Bullet (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU-ish at some point?, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, don't really know, kinda confusing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabaneri/pseuds/Kabaneri
Summary: A relatively old fic of mine from the good ol' 2016. It's kinda unpolished but I wanted to share it here. It's mostly after the events of the anime's final episode. The manga didn't go very far either way...Anyways, it's my take on how the Gastrea came to be and the story of two OCs - a promoter and a strange initiator with close to no memory of her past. She's looking for her lost memories, well kinda?I didn't have much experience back then.





	1. Before the pandemic

Dr.Kurayama Miki's diaries

Date 22nd July 2017  
"Hello! My name's Dr. Kurayama Miki. I'm going to record these video diaries about the project I and my coleagues sterted today at 'SRF' north-west Hokkaido. This is my first work of such importance, so I'm suuper excited! I'll be recording only big events so....let me start with today's. We started researching different life forms and their ability to fight deseases and regenerate in hope to create a cell that will grant humans the ability to heal and regenarate with tremendous speed. This project will save many lives, will help soldiers recover their lost limbs during war and will change the world we know forever. I know it!"  
======  
1st August 2017  
"I's me again. Up untill now we've created a fictional model of the cell we'll try to make. The hard part is to make it real. Creating artificial life like that won't be easy so probably I won't be able to make these videos for a long time. That's all from me. Time to work!"  
======  
14th February 2020  
"WE DID IT! We created our first working cell! After three years we've finally made this possible! Now all we need is to produce more of these cells and test them to see how well they work and..."  
"Hey Miki-san! What are you doing here!? Everyone's celebrating in the hall, come and join us already!"  
"OK. I'm coming Mr. Takeshi. I have to end this now, everyone's waiting me."  
======  
2nd April 2020  
"Today we've injected our first test subjects with the cell. Now, we'll see how they take it and how well it works. After these tests are successfil we'll test them on humans."  
======  
25th December 2020  
"The tests are going very well for now. The animals are healing with unbelievable speed. All we need is to find a human that'll allow us to inject him with the cells and our work will be done."  
======  
31st December 2020  
''Happy New Year! Well... it's not really Ney Year. It's still 20:15 but I'm soooo happy and excited in two weeks' time we'll start the test with people, soon we..." BEEP BEEP BEEP ALERT ALERT  
"This is terrible!"  
"What happenrd Jeorje?! Why's the alarm on?!"  
"The animals suddenly became wild and attacked the staff that was looking after them! They need help!"  
"OK. I'm comming!"  
(a few minutes later)  
"I'm back. The animals just went wild and verry aggressive with no reason, so they had to kill them. It's good that only one person got hurt but with this we're a few steps back again and maybe we'll have to start again from square one.''  
"Oh, Miki! What happened to Blake? Is he fine?"  
"Yes, Yoshino-san. He was just bitten so they let him go early today."  
"That's good to hear. I hope it's not something serious."  
"Don't worry it isn't. What could possibly happen to him?"  
"I guess you're right. See you tomorrow!"  
"I guess I'll have to go ,too. That's from me for now. I'll be recording tomorrow again."

  
** The next day 1st January 2021 was the start of the Gastrea pandemic, so this diary was never comleted. **


	2. The beggining for a new Promoter

_**10 and a half years later** _

Another morning in Tokyo city. One of the few places where people live now. It would seem like any other morning but it's different, special, because today I officially can start my real training as a Promoter. My full name is Jun Mozes Kurayami but almost everyone calls me Jun. What can I say...very strange parents. Before the Gastrea my parents were paleontologists. They met and married in Egypt so my second name is that of an pharaoh. After the Gastrea...well my father became a Promoter but died when I was 7 years old. My mother had an accident when I was 8 and is still in coma. Currently my grandparents are taking care of me.  
"Jun, dear, are you awake? Breakfast is ready."  
"I'm coming granny!"  
When he gets down he sees that the lights are all out.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"- everyone in the kitchen says.  
"Wwhat?!"  
"Oh, come on! it's your birthday, isn't it? Don't tell me you've forgotten about it!"- said his friend.  
"No, I...well...Yes, I've forgotten it."  
"Lili was so kind to come here earlier and help us prepare everything"- said his grandpa.  
"I know you're nervous and excited because today is also another special event but you shouldn't forget that you're 14. You have to get some fun from time to time!"- said his grandmother with a caring look in her eyes.  
"OK granny."  
"Now, sit here and blow the candle already! If you don't hurry it'll melt!"- told him Lili.  
Yes, today is also my birthday. I'll celebrate at home and will also meet my new partner, my Initiator. Now there is a change in the sisem, you can have a trained Initiator assigned to you by HQ or go and choose one from the many abandoned Cursed children that live outside of the city. I'm going to go and choose one, of course if she wants to be my Initiator. If I'm going to be with my partner all of the time, I want someone that's with me because she trusts me and does everything because of her own will. I don't want someone that's with me because it's an order from HQ.  
After they ate enough and celebrated Jun and Lili left the house together.  
"Bye granny,grandpa!"  
"Bye Jun. Good luck today!"  
The two friends walked together to the training base of the Promoters. If you are wondering why, Lili is also aiming to be a Promoter.  
"Good morning Jun, Lili."  
"Good morning Eric. What's up?"- greeted Jun.  
"Oh, nothing I just can't wait to see what partner I'll be assigned with. And you two?"  
"We'll go to choose ours."- told him Lili.  
"Why? Won't it be easier to have one assigned? Also it's not sure that you'll manage to convince one of the girls to be your Initiator."  
"Well...it's better to try than being sorry."- said Jun nervously.  
"Hi there."  
"AH! 'phew' It's just you Yume-chi."-said Lili with relief.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well..you see, we were..."  
"ATTENTION!"-shouted the captain.  
"Today you'll start the official training for Promoters. After you get an Initiator you'll have to learn to work in team and eventually go on a real battlefield, so choose wisely! Those who want to choose their initiators on their own, go outside and get in the bus, it'll drive you to the abandoned part of the city, Those who want one assigned from HQ, stay here. That's all."  
Without much noise part of the trainees went to the bus and got on. When they were ready the bus drove to their destination.  
It's finally starting! Today I'll make my family proud! -thought Jun.  
===15 minutes later===  
"Here you are. The abandoned part of the city. You have time untill 20:00 to find an Initiator and bring her to the base to be registered, if not you'll have one assigned by HQ. Go!"- said the co-captain.  
"Good luck guys!"- Jun said to Lili and Yuki.  
"To you, too. Find an awesome partner! "- told him Lili.  
"Good luck."- said Yuki.  
===10 hours later... around 18:30===  
"Haaaah. Why can't I find a partner?"- said Jun with a gloomy face while sitting on some rubble.  
In these 10 hours he went everywhere, literally. In some ruins, back alleys, sewers, drainage piper and etc. Everyone he asked either said 'I don't want to risk my life' , 'I don't want to be your partner, you look too weak', things like that or just ran away from him.  
"Just give up, brat!It's impossible for someone like you. Hahaha."- said one of the older men that were training with him.  
After he walked away with his Initiator Jun sighed.  
"Maybe it really is impossible for someone like me to get an Initiator on his own."  
He then pulled a packet lunch out of his bag, opened the box and just before he started eating he heard a sound.


	3. The fatefull meeting of the two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So many mistakes... I proofread the chapters and...ho boy! I't kinda funny how many mistakes I had made once upon a time.

"WHO'S THERE?!"  
From behind the remains of a building a thin black haired girl came out. It was around the age of 10 with short black hair, a little pale skin and green eyes. It was wearing rags, a thorn in half shirt with only one sleeve, pants thorn away legs and only one tattered shoe, the other foot was bare. The way the girl looked his way was strange.  
There's no way she's an ordinary girl. She must be one of the Cursed children. Even orphans won't come here because of them...wait. Why is she looking at me like this?! It's like she's seeing through me and she's.... DROOLING?!  
"Wh...what? Are you probably hungry?"  
The girl shakes her head energetically for YES.  
"Oh, I see. Come here and have some of my lunch. "  
The girl slowly went next to him and sat on the rubble. He handed her his lunch and decided to start a conversation.  
"Soo...what are you doing here all....WOW! That was super fast!" -Jun said as he noticed that the girl had licked clean his lunch box.  
She handed him the lunch box and got up, he also got up and packed his things.  
 _I guess that guy earlier was right. After all I can't possibly find an Initiator on my own._ \- Jun thought while walking away.   
Then he noticed that the girl is walking after him. He tried to check something and headed to the city. Even after he got to it the girl was still following him. He stopped and the girl stopped.  
"Are you really sure you want to come with me? I'm a Promoter. If you come you'll have to become my initiator and risk your life. Are you OK with that?"  
She looked at him with a bit of confused look on her face, like she didn't understood some of the words but then shook her head for YES. At the answer Jun quickly smiled widely.  
"YES, I did it. Well... you actually followed me but at least I won't have some random partner assigned to me by HQ. Let's go and register you at the base."   
While they were passing through the streets Jun noticed that everybody was looking at their direction.   
Ugh... maybe I shouldn't have passed through here. Everyone's watching us.  
"Hey, you!" - a man shouted from behind him and then grabbed Jun on the shoulder.  
"What are you doing humiliating your Initiator like that?! She is still a little girl and...Oh, sorry. You are a trainee, right?"  
"Yes, I am." -Jun answered him.  
"Right, today is the pairing up day. I thought you were one of those Promoters that mistreat their partners. After all there are some pretty bad people." - said the man.  
"There's no need to apologize. It's my fault I'm leading her to the base with these clothes."  
"It's not your fault kid. You didn't expect her clothes to be so tattered, Here, take these money and go buy her some clothes and shoes." -told him the man.  
"Shu-san we have to go~" -said the man's Initiator.  
"I have ta go. Good luck kid! C'mon Chico!"   
"Wait! I'm Jun Kurayami and you are?!"  
" Shuujin, Mishima Shuujin. Next time we see each other, I hope we have more time kid." -said Shu while running.  
Jun looked at the money Mishima gave him.  
Next time we meet I'll give him the money back.  
"Let's go and buy you some clothes."  
They headed to the closest shop with second-hand clothes.  
===30 minutes later===  
"Phew. We finally managed to get you some clothes. Who would have thought their are having a sale right now. It was so crowded that I thought I'd suffocate in there. Let's go to the base."  
The girl, now wearing new shoes and clothes, followed him to the base.  
"Hello, Jun you're so late. I thought you haven't found an Initiator yet." - said Mrs. Dawn, the clerk in the base.  
"Hello miss. It's true I'm a little late but I've found an Initiator, so I came to register her.  
"That's great! Now, tell me her name and age please."  
"Ah! I think she's around 10. She hasn't spoken at all since we met."  
"So you don't even know her name? Well...we can ask her to write it but..."  
"Ann."- the girl mumbled.  
"What did you just said?"- they both asked.  
"Ann"-she repeated.  
"Is that your name?" - miss Dawn asked her.  
She shook head for YES.  
"So that's your name. I'll get all the documents ready and will pass them to the commander. You should go home. After all, it's been a long day."  
"It's a bit too late for this but... I'm Kurayami Jun. Nice to meet you Ann."- said he while extending his hand for a shake.  
Ann slowly grabbed his and and he shook it.  
"Come with me. I'll get you to your new home. You must be tiered and hungry."  
Her stomach growled a little and she followed him with a slight smile on her face. After they got to Jun's house, he introduced Ann to his grandparents they ate and they quickly fell asleep after that.   
I wonder what'll happen tomorrow...- thought Jun before falling asleep.   
After all tomorrow won't be an ordinary day after all.


	4. Kick and Run

"Ugh...aaah. Good morning Ann."  
Jun looks around but doesn't see her.  
"Ann, where are you?!"- he called her worried.   
Then from under his bed the girl's head appeared. She had somehow gotten there during the night and had a very messy bed hair.  
"Waaah...good morning?"  
"Don't scare me like that. I though you have disappeared somewhere. Come with me. Let's get ready and have breakfast."  
"BREAKFAST?!!"- she started to drool.  
"Haha, you sure are a glutton."  
They went to the bathroom and changed into their clothes. After that Ann hurried downstairs following the scent of food, leaving Jun behind.  
"Oh, you both are awake this early?''- asked the boy's grandpa.  
"Yes, today is also a big day. The first day I'm going with my partner to the base."- he said and put his hand on Ann's shoulder.  
"It's good that you are excited but I'm still not done with the cooking. Can you and Ann put the plates, the glasses and pour some juice?" -his granny asked from the kitchen.  
"Sure. What are you making? It smells amazing."  
"I'm making pancakes and some lunch for you."  
"OK. Come Ann."  
He handed the girl some of the stuff and she happily helped him put the table. After they ate and lifted the table Jun took his bag and with Ann he headed to the door. Suddenly the door bell rang.  
Who might it be...- the boy thought. It was his friend Lili and a small girl, probably her Initiator.  
" 'Morning !"- Lili greeted him.  
"Good morning Lili. Why are you here so early? I thought for once that I'll come and pick you up."  
"I was worried. Yesterday I waited for you but you didn't came so I left at around 16:00. I thought you haven't found an Initiator and went home."  
"Thank but I have one. Well... I registered her a little before the deadline but we get along pretty well. Ann, I'd like you to meet my friend and her partner."  
"Hi, It's nice to meet you Ann. This is Maki. She's my partner."  
"Nice to meet you!"- said Maki with a wide smile.  
"Nnice to meet you."- replied Ann.  
"Now, shall we go? We don't want to be late."- said Lili pulling Jun by the sleeve.  
After a while, they entered the base.  
" Oi, Jun, Lili. How are you?"- Eric greeted them.   
"Hi. We're fine."- said Jun.  
"That's good. I thought you hadn't found an Initiator because you were verry late but I guess I was wrong. Now... let me introduce you to my Initiator Clio. Say Hi Cleo."  
"HMPH" - the girl pouted and turned her back to them.  
"She isn't very talkative."- commented Lili.  
"Yes, apparently she didn't expect her partner to be someone so 'uselessly looking', that's what she said."  
"Don't worry she'll get used to you."- Lili tried to lift his spirit.  
"Good morning friends." - Yuki greeted.  
"Good morning Yuki duo." - said Eric.  
"Yuki duo?" - asked Jun.  
" Yuki's Initiator's name is also Yuki. A pretty big coincidence, don't you think."- Lili told him.  
The door opened and the captain entered the room.   
"ATTENTION!"  
Everybody saluted except Ann. She was confused and was nervously looking around.  
"Today we'll see how well you work with your Initiators. There will be two groups 1. Those with Initiators from HQ and 2. Those with Initiators that haven't been trained. This is going to be your first try, so don't worry if your results aren't good but let me warn you. Follow vice-commander Chizaki , she'll lead you to the training facility."  
Everyone followed her. After a while they entered a big stadium-like place. There were huge metal doors on the walls. From behind them ther were strange noises coming out.   
GRRRR.RARR. BAMBAAM.  
"What's behind these doors?"- someone asked.  
"Gastrea, of course."- Chizaki answered and fixed her glasses on place.  
"GASTREA?!"- a lot of people said at once.  
"Yes. This will be your test. These stage 1 wolf Gastrea are chained and have muzzles so they can't bite you. In other words- the easiest target possible. You have five minutes to show what you can do. First are the second group we'll be leaving the first group for the end. Get ready first is Bern Volt. Begin!"  
One of the doors opened and the Gastrea came out. Once it was out it dashed towards the trainees but got stopped by the chain. From the group a man came out. It was the same man that made fun out of Jun at the abandoned part of the city.  
"Finally. My time to shine, unlike those amateurs. Go!"  
He and his Initiator began. They both dashed to the Gastrea. The girl was shooting with a gun while Bern was attacking with a sword. She shot at the Gastrea's eyes to blind it. He dashed behind it and cut it's back legs while she shot it's front. When the Gastrea was immobilized Bern jumped and stabbed the monster then pulled his sword and cut it's head off. The Gastrea was defeated in less than 2 minutes.  
"Hmph. How was that?"- he asked jauntily, heading towards the crowd of amazed trainees.  
"Quite good Mr. Volt. Next Jun Kurayami.  
It's my...no our time. "Let's go Ann!"  
=== After the end of the training on the way home===  
"Haah...I can't believe this." - said Jun disappointingly.  
"Don't worry it was your first time." -Lili tried to calm him.  
"Yeah, don't be so sad. We didn't do it so good as well." - Maki said.  
"But you didn't get disqualified because you 'weren't working in team' she didn't attack or try to help me defeat the Gastrea. Right after that guy's victory we looked pathetic."  
"Then you'll just train more, even at your free time and you'll get a lot better, I know it."- Lili comforted him.  
"Thanks" - he thanked her.  
"We have to go shopping, so bye Jun, Ann."- said Lili.  
"Bye. Have a nice day!" - said the boy.  
"OK!"  
"Now, let's go shopping, we also have to buy you some new clothes, shoes and also food for home." - he told Ann.  
As they headed to the super market something caught Jun's eye. A man that had just passed beside him. He was looking strange so he tried to talk to him.  
"Are you alright, sir? You don't look so good."  
The man turned and the boy saw his face. He was pale and his veins looked like they'll pop out.  
"Hhelp me..."- the man collapsed and his body started to swell.  
"Run away! He's infected!"- Jun shouted.  
Everyone panicked and started running. The man had already transformed in a Gastrea. A wolf type stage 1 to be exact.  
What shall I do? The ones at the base were chained...can I really beat it? Should I r...no! I have to hold it here until the Promoters come!  
He reached for his gun but before he reached it his Initiator dashed past him and headed for the Gastrea. Ann was very fast. She attracted it's attention and made a circle around it. While it was distracted she jumped towards it's head and kicked it. CRACK. Whit one hit the Gastrea's head flew, it was defeated and fell to the ground. Jun's face was filled with amazement.  
"With only one hit!?" - he said shocked.  
"Hurry! It's this way!"- they heard some voices from one of the alleys.  
Ann lifted her partner in her hands and ran away with him. When the Promoters reached the place where the monster was lying they were like thunderstruck.  
"It was defeated?!! By whom?! There shouldn't have been anyone else near here and why would the person run away?"  
A few blocks away from there Ann finally stopped.  
"Ann, if you could beat it so easily, why didn't you do a thing at the base?" - the boy asked.  
"Because it wasn't a threat. That's why."- she answered him.  
"Listen. We have to talk about thia seriously and make a plan for next time but for now we should go and do our shopping. We'll talk after dinner. OK?"  
She shook her head for Yes.  
"But thank you. You saved me today, I owe you one, so... do you wand me to buy you something tasty?"- he asked her.  
"Yay! Something tasty. I want!"  
They headed to do their shopping, walking away calmly, holding hands


	5. Dreams and Determination

As they got back home after finishing their shopping and ate the dinner, Jun and Ann got upsairs to talk about the things that happened earlier.  
"OK. You are saying that you didn't attack the Gastrea at the training because it wasn't a threat, is that right?"  
"Yes."  
"Listen, if you can take on the same kind of Gastrea outside and kill it with one hit, you should have done the same at the base."  
"Why?"  
"Because this is part of the training. I want to become a Promoter so I need you to help and support me during training and real battles. Do you like it here? I mean in my home and the city."  
"Yes. The food is soo much more tastier here."  
"Haha. If you think so, then it's good. My dream is to become a great Promoter and to be able to save people's lives but I can't do it alone. I need you. We have to work as a team in sinch and pass the training course. Can I count on you for that?"  
The girl looks a bit confused but shakes her head for Yes.  
"That's good. Tomorrow is a free day so let's go training and think of some strategy. Do you agree? "  
"Yes. Then get some tasty things."  
"OK. It's decided then."  
"Jun."  
"What is it?"  
"What did you mean by saying it's your dream to become a Promoter?"  
"Well...how do I explain it..? It's something you..."  
She's staring at him with a curious look.  
"I give up. When I try to explain it with words the meaning of my dream is lost. So...do you want me to tell you the story why I want to become a Promoter? That way you should understand."  
"Tell."  
"Ahem...I don't remember much of the things before the Gastrea appeared. After all when the war started I was 4 but I still remember some things. Before the Gastrea we didn't have to live in fear of being attacked. Everything was peaceful, I even went camping in the mountains with my family. Everything changed the day the Gastrea appeared. The city I lived in was destroyed in one night but our family was lucky that we all survived because many people died before the Monoliths were built. My father became a Promoter to support and protect us but was killed by a Gastrea. His Initiator was a pretty cocky girl. They got along only when they were on work, that's why I decided to choose who my partner will be. Luckily you appeared and followed me just on time."  
The girl shook her head for Yes and said "Your food smelled really good that time."  
"Yeah, everything granny makes is good, so let's go back to the story...Year after father's death my mother got into an accident because a Gastrea that had gotten into the city ran across the street and caused a huge chain car collision. Because of that my mom is in coma ever since then. That's why I decided to become a Promoter and protect the people so no one else has to experience the same thing as me. Do you understand now?"  
"I think. It's something you want to do or something like that, right?"  
"Much or less yes. Oh, do you have a dream Ann?"  
"Yes, I think so."  
"What is it?"  
"To find the person I'm looking for."  
"Someone you're looking for...Who is he?"  
"I don't remember."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Who is he?, Where is he?, Why am I looking for him?, I don't remember but I'm searching for him."  
"Then I'll help you."  
"Huh?"  
"You'll help me achieve my dream to become a Promoter by being my Initiator and I'll help you with your search. If we become very strong and raise to the top rank we'll be able to travel to different cities and we might find the person you're looking for. Let's work hard and achieve our dreams together,OK?"  
"OK!"  
After that they went to sleep. The next day they both woke up early and without waiting for his grandparents to wake up, Jun and Ann headed ou to the abandoned part of the city to train and build up their teamwork, strength and skills.  
"Listen, when I soot you should not get in the way of the bullets. Also when I fight the Gastrea you should also fight them, OK?"  
"OK."  
They trained really hard the whole day. Without even realizing when the time passed they stopped when it became dark.  
"It's time to go home. We hadn't eaten anything whole day. I can't wait for dinner." - said Jun while putting his gun away.  
"Me too!" - she replied with a big smile.  
As they started walking towards their home Ann stopped and looked behind her. She was looking at the forest that spread after the Monoliths.  
"Come on Ann, let's go, weren't you also hungry."  
"Coming!" - she said and dashed towards him.  
A little further, around two-three kilometers outside the area, protected by the Monoliths, the trees started to shake and creak vigorously. The birds in the forest flew away and a roar echoed trough the dark forest.


	6. Promotion/Madness near the town

After a week of intensive training Jun and Ann were in full synch. They were fighting without even saying a word to each other. They thought like one person.  
"I think this is enough for today. Let's go home." - he said to Ann.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, I am. Tomorrow is our final test and our promotion. We have to be in top shape for then so we'll have a nice meal and rest."  
"Yay! Meal!"  
===The next day, early in the morning===  
"Yawn... Oh, it's time to get up. Maki, wake up." -Lili said while gently pushing Maki on the shoulder.  
"Ok...yawn. Getin up." - she replied while still drowsy.  
They got ready fast and ate their breakfast, just as they were going to get out and go to Jun's house, the bell rang.  
"Who might that be? This early in the morning." - Maki asks.  
"I don't know." - Lili answers her and opens the door.  
To their surprise Jun and Ann were waiting for them outside.  
"Jun,Ann!? I didn't expect you to come here."  
"Well, what can I say, I couldn't sleep because of the excitement so I got up earlier." - he answers Lili's question with a smile.  
"Not true! You slept like a tree." - Ann corrects him.  
"Haah...Sometimes you are super tactless. Couldn't you get it was a joke?" - he tells her.  
"Looks like you two are getting along pretty well, let's go Maki."  
After a few minutes they reach the base and head to the training area. Everyone had gathered in front of the door. Unlike every other day almost everyone is tense and there's no one that talks freely.  
"What's happening Eric? Aren't we going in?" - Jun asks.  
"No, we're waiting for vice-commander Chizaki. Looks like we'll be going there with our initiators alone and we'll be fighting the unchained Gastrea."  
"Oh, that sounds a bit scary." - Lili adds.  
"It is. And those that aren't fighting will be watching everything from the control room. And I also heard that those, who can't defeat the Gastrea are going to repeat the whole training but much harder this time." - Eric adds.  
"Are you nervous Jun?" - she asks.  
"To tell you the truth I'm more excited than nervous." - the boy said with a grin.  
That moment Chizaki appears.  
"Everyone, follow me."  
The trainees follow her as she leads them to the control room.  
"As you might already know you'll be fighting the Gastrea without it's chains but don't worry. They still have their jaws secured so at least you won't turn in a Gastrea but you can get killed if the Promoters that are responsible for safety don't reach you in time, so be careful. When your name is called go with your initiator down these stairs, after you hear the signal, the Gastrea will be released. I wish you luck and don't die. That's all" - she ended her explanation.  
After that they started to call the trainees one by one. Everything went well, there were a few badly injured but no one died. Bern Volt, as expected, did the best till now. He and his Initiator quickly closed the distance. The girl was supporting him from the back and he was attacking with his sword aggressively. It was a strange sight to see a little girl boosting up a grown up man but only a few payed attention to it. He finished the monster with one last slash at it's neck but even he didn't get out unscratched. It looks like the Gastrea managed to scratch his shoulder. The time he took to defeat it was 2 min.  
"Not bad. The best score for this year but it's still slow. Next are Jun and his initiator. Get in." - the vice-commander said.  
"Haha! We're going to have a laugh!" - said one of the others.  
"Yeah, the boy with the standby Initiator is going to fail! I bet he'll fight while his Initiator drinks tea.Haha" - Volt adds.  
Ann tries to turn back and say something but Jun stops her.  
"They're not important now, we're going to shut their mouths by beating Volt's score! Got it?"  
"Yes, got it."  
"OK. Let's finish this in less than a minute!"  
The metal door closes behind them and the countdown starts. 3, 2, 1...Beep! One of the doors in front of them opens and a Wolf type stage 1 Gastrea appears. At the sight of it they both thought the same thing.  
This is too easy!  
The monster ran towards them. The boy pointed his gun at it and shot two bullets. Both bullets hit their targets, the Gastrea's eyes. As it's sight was lost Ann dashed towards it, jumped and with one strong kick it was defeated. In the control room everyone looked in confusion and amazement at them and the timer. Jun and Ann had managed to defeat the gastrea in 20 seconds. They returned to the room.  
"H...how is this possible?!!" - Bern yelled.  
Without paying attention to him Jun and Ann sat next to their friends.  
"That was amazing!" - Lili praised him.  
"You were super fast bro. I doubt I can do it that fast." - Eric said.  
"You too, Ann." - the big Yuki said.  
"Really?" - she asks.  
"Y...yes. You are so strong. I...I also would like to be able to do such things." - the small Yuki said.  
(If you are confused Yuki, the Promoter, is 16 and Yuki, the Initiator, is 9. That's why I say the big and the small Yuki.)  
After that no one could get better result than Bern. When the last trainee has passed, they announced the results. Jun was first. He and his friends were finally promoted and got their cards. On the way home they started to discuss their plans for the future.  
"Hey, Yuki. What do you plan to do? Where are you going to start work?" - Eric asks.  
"My uncle has an agency called Hanamure. I'm going there for now." - she answered without any delay.  
"I see. So you have connections, eh? I'm thinking to start at whichever agency accepts me."  
"You're as easy going as ever Eric. I'm going to Mamusu agency. And you Jun?" - Lili asks.  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know."  
"What you still haven't decided?!" - Lili says surprised.  
"Well, something will work out, I know it."  
At the train station they go in different ways.   
"You're not going straight home to tell your grandparents?" -Lili asks him.  
"No, we'll go get some sweets to celebrate it. After that I'm going home.  
"OK. See ya soon."  
Jun and Ann ride the train for a bit and get down in the west part of the city, a few hundred metres away from the place they went to train. He buyes a sweet roll from the shop near the station and then...  
"Ann, I'm done. Let's...huh?" - he stops.  
His partner is looking towards the forest with a strange look in her eyes.  
"What are you looking at?" - he asks with a worried face.  
At first she remained silent, like she didn't even heard him. Then she said something.  
"Sound...It's that sound again..."  
"What sound? Hey!"  
Before he knew it she had ran towards the direction she was looking at. He followed her as fast as he could but he got tired. They were already outside of the city.  
"huff, Ann...huff...wait!" - he shouted after her but she ignored it.  
Oh no! If she continues that way she'll leave the protected area! I have to stop her or she'll get eaten by the Gastrea! - was what he thought but it was hardly possible.  
They had reached the border of the area. Ann without any hesitation continued. Jun stopped for a bit but then continued with the same determination. Although this wasn't how he imagined it would be, this was his first time, ever since the Gastrea war, going outside of Tokyo area.

**Will he return home with Ann or will he be eaten? That is still about to be seen.**


	7. Special! Rentarou & Enju appear

As Jun was running after his partner he heard a rustling sound from his left side. He looked at that direction but because he didn't pay attention what's in front of him, he tripped and fell to the ground.  
"Ugh..."  
The rustling is getting closer and closer. He takes his gun out and gets ready to fire.  
I have to be patient! I don't have a lot of ammo so I should make sure every bullet hits the Gastrea! - he thought.  
As the thing got closer he noticed that didn't look like a Gastea. It looked human. From the bushes a teenager appeared. He was also holding a gun like Jun's. He was also a promoter. Just as they both lowered their guns and start questioning each other they heard a girl shouting.  
"Wait for mee~!!"  
A girl came shortly after. She was huffing heavily.  
"What were you thinking?! Leaving your lovely partner and future bride behind in these dangerous woods?!"  
"Cut it out Enju. I thought it was a Gastrea and you can take care of yourself, can't you?"  
"Ugh...you're always like that. Who is this guy?" - she points at Jun.  
He's bewildered how they can speak so casually here but then he gets up.  
"I am Jun Kurayami, a Promoter." - he answers  
"A Promoter?! I didn't know someone else was dispatched here. From which agency are you? Ah, I am Satomi Rentarou , also a promoter."  
"And I am his lovely Initiator, Aihara Enju!" - the girl stated proudly.  
Ah, it's those two! I haven't seen their faces but I heard they are in the top 500. They helped defeating two stage 5 Gastrea. - Jun realized.  
"Actually...I finished my training today, so I'm not in an agency, yet."  
"You got promoted today?! What are you doing here then?! Do you want to die?!" -Satomi scolded him.  
"Yeah, Rentarou is right! You pushover!" - Enju said.  
"I..I'm not here because I want to! Ann, my Initiator ran into the forest and I followed her. I tried to stop her but she outran me. I lost her when I tripped." - he answered honestly.  
"Looks like something strange happened." - Rentarou said.  
"Yeah, she looked like she was hypnotized or something."  
"I get it. Come with me! I'll help you find her, if she's not dead. We have a mission, after we're done comes her rescue." - Satomi promised him.  
"We're taking him?"  
"Yes, Enju. We are."  
"Then you better be careful. After all we'll be working like pros, so don't be a burden." - she told Jun.  
"In which direction did she go?" - Satomi asks.  
Jun points towards the direction. Satomi had a worried face.  
"Oh, no...We have to hurry! That's the direction the Gastrea we're after was lastly spotted!" - he said and dashed.  
Jun and Enju followed him. They ran for a while and reached an open space. It was the top of a plateau. In front of them was a huge chasm. Enju walked to the edge and looked down.  
"I wonder how deep it is?"  
"Oi! Enju, the Gastrea might be nea"  
Fwoosh  
A gust of wind came from above. It was a flying mixed type Gastrea. It looked like a mix of bird and some sort of a beetle. Whit a strong Boom it suddenly dropped to the ground. This made the ground shake, a thick cloud of dust was lifted. The edge where Enju stood quickly crumbled and with a lot of soil and stones she fell down the cliff.  
"Enju, nooo!" - Satomi shouted.  
"Rentarou..."  
"cough'...What should we do now?" - Jun asked Rentarou.  
"What else could we do? We'll fight it!" - said he and pointed his gun at the monster.   
Jun followed his instructions and aided him. They fought for a while. Most of Satomi's bullets missed but on the other hand Jun was a better shooter. Satomi then thought of something. He threw his gun toward the boy.  
"Catch!"  
He caught it.  
"Aim at both it's wings at the same time. I'll attack it head on!"  
"What?! Are you sure?!"  
"Just do it!"  
Jun did just as he said. With two accurate shots at its wings, the Gastrea fell to the ground. It was no longer able to fly. Satomi was waiting for this moment. While it was still shocked and disorientated by the sudden fall he dashed towards it. With his hand, made from varanium, he punched the Gastrea in the head. A cracking sound was heard.  
"Tche... still not enough."  
Quickly after that he hit it with his other artificial limb on the head. It's head was destroyed.  
"Is it over?" -Jun asked.  
"Not yet." - Satomi goes to the boy and takes his gun back.  
He then shoots at it's back a few times.  
"Now, it's over. Don't forget to hit it's vital spot! It might be playing dead so that you'll let your guard down and it'll attack you. Make it double sure, then you can leave it."  
"OK. I got it." - Jun said.  
"Alright. Now we have to take Enju and finish the mission. Then we'll search for your partner."  
"Wait. Wasn't this Gastrea your target?"  
"No, this was only stage 2 Gastrea. Our target was a stage 4, that appeared a few days ago and it's moving towards the city."  
"A stage 4?!"  
"Yes, we should get going. Come faster."  
As they were leaving they heard a sound behind them. They turned instantly and pointed their guns towards it. Something was climbing the cliff. They waited patiently, ready to shoot at a new enemy. To their surprise Ann's head appeared over the edje. She was carying the fainted Enju on her back.  
"Ann/Enju!!" - the boys shouted at the same time.  
They helped Ann to stand up. Satomi took Enju off the girl's hands.  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!! Do you know how worried I was when you ran in the forest?!!" - Jun shouted at Ann.  
She was looking at him with a puzzled look. It was the firs time for him, too. He had never shouted like that to anyone. He then crouched a bit and hugged her with all his force.  
"I'm angry but I'm also glad you're fine."  
She also hugged him and said:  
"I'm sorry........-chan..."  
"What did you just say?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry to interrupt you but there's a change of plans. We're heading to the city immediately." - Satomi stated.  
"What about your work? Won't they scold you at work?" - Jun asked with a worried face.  
"I can't do it even if I go. I won't be able to fight and protect three people, so I'm also going back with you."  
He placed Enju on his back and they all headed towards the city.  
"When we get home you'll be grounded. For one week you won't get any sweets." - Jun told his partner.  
"Why?"  
"Because you made me worry. When we're together don't you dare to do this again or you'll be grounded again!"  
"OK. I won't run away when we're together. Promise."  
When they got to their home Jun's grandparents were very worried. He and Ann didn't tell them about what really happened. He made an excuse and gave them the little squashed sweets. After that he and his partner went to bed. (As expected she didn't get any sweets.)  
===What actually happened after Enju fell===  
Enju fell down the cliff. It was a very long fall.  
Oh,no! I have to do something but there's nothing i can use to slow myself down! - she thought while in panic.  
As she was about to hit the ground she curled to protect her head and stomach. The impact has pretty strong and the falling rocks behind above her made things worse. They hit her unprotected back and she lost consciousnesses. A silhouette appeared from the shadows. It was a human figure, to be exact it was Ann. She pulled Enju out from the rocks that fell on her.  
Giiiii - there was this creepy sound coming from somewhere.  
===The next day at Tendou agency===  
Satomi and Enju are preparing to enter Kisara's office.  
"I wonder if Kisara-san is angry..." - she wondered out-loud.  
"She must be. After all we didn't finish the job she prepared so much equipment for."   
"Uhh, it was all my fault..."  
"It's not."  
"But because of me you'll get punished."  
"Don't worry, the mast important thing is that we returned home safely. So... how do you feel." - Rentarou asked her.  
"Better than ever! I'm full of energy this morning!"  
"That's good to hear. Now let's go in."  
They entered the office. There Kisara was sitting on her chair with a big smile. When she saw them she quickly got up and greeted them.  
"Rentarou, Enju, how are you? Today is a really nice day, isn't it?"  
"W...What do you mean? Why are you so happy?" - he asked.  
"Why? Because I just received the reward for what you did last night from Seitenshi. She said you did a splendid job and even covered the price for all of the equipment we used! Congratulations! Today we'll go out and treat ourselves some sukiyaki (Japanese food, eaten from a shallow pot)!"  
"Wait! I don't get it!" - he shouted.  
"Yeah, we don't get what you're saying!" - Enju too.  
"You are slower today. I'm praising you for exterminating the Gastreas last night."  
They were both surprised by her words but decided to keep what really happened a secret. So they agreed to go to a sukiyaki later the same day. After that they went to have Enju checked up.  
"She said it was killed but we didn't do a thing. Do you think it's a mistake?" - Enju asked him.  
"I don't think so. We were the only ones dispatched, as far as I know. It's impossible to make a mistake for such a thing, which means the Gastrea was really killed. And if another team had killed it, they would have reported it and taken the prize. This reminds me of something but I can't remember it right now. Let's keep this a secret for now. OK?"  
"OK"  
They reach Muroto Sumire's cabinet.  
As always this door creeps me out.- Rentarou thought.  
She did the checkup and took some of Enju's blood for analysis. Satomi told Enju to wait outside and gave her some money to buy some drinks.  
"So...Enju fainted and you got home, then someone defeats the Gastrea you were after and you get all the money? Huhuhuhu... this is realy like a fairy tale." - Sumire says.  
"Please don't tell Kisara. I'll look for the truth behind it. She was so happy and I don't want to give her more work." - he asked that of her.  
"Alright, I won't tell."  
"That's good."  
Beep. Beeeep!  
"Oh, Enju-chan's results are ready." - she said and went to get the paper with the results.  
"How is it? How much time do I have before it reaches 50%?" - he asked.  
Then he noticed the face of the professor. She had a very surprised look, like never before.  
"What's wrong?! Did it progress that much?!"  
"T...this is unbelievable! You should see it for yourself." - she says as she hands him the paper.  
He took it and looked at the percentage. When he saw that it said 0,5% , he was just as shocked.  
"How is this possible?! I remember that Enju only had 2% left until she turns in a Gastrea. How did it drop? I thought it's impossible."  
"I don't know. There is no known way to cure the virus, yet. It's a miracle it even dropped. You should be really glad, you'll have more time with Enju. What she says about being your bride might become true. Huhuhu." - Sumire jokes a bit.  
"It's not funny!"  
"Jokes aside, I'll make some more tests. When I'm done I'll call you. For now just go and enjoy the good things that happened. Don't tell anyone about this, not even Enju!"  
"I won't."  
He got out and Enju gave him his drink. He again lied to her about her percentage. Then they headed home.  
Haha...I didn't thought I'd ever say that her percentage number is bigger than it really is. Strange things sure happen a lot these few weeks.- he thought as they were walking.


	8. Decision for the Future

"Now... what shall we do? I't been a week already and we still haven't applied to work for any agency." - Jun sighed.  
"Don't worry. You have time." - Ann tried to calm him.  
"But still it's a hard decision. There are so many security agencies that I can't choose just one."  
As they walked on the street a familiar voice called them.  
"Jun, Ann!"  
It was Lili and Maki with her.  
"Oh, hello."  
"Hi Maki!" -Ann greeted the girl with a smile.  
"Guess what, I'm going on my first mission today!" - Lili said proudly.  
"That's great! Congrats!" - Jun praised her.  
"So, in which agency are you?" - she asked.  
Oh, here comes the question...  
"Actually I'm still wondering in which should I apply."  
"WHAT?! You still haven't applied?!"  
"Y...yeah."  
"Then what about coming with us."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm going on a group mission with some other Promoters from Mamusu agency. We're going to exterminate a group of Gastrea that has been wandering near the north border."  
"You're going outside?! Isn't that too dangerous for a first mission?"  
"A bit, but there are going to be a lot of experienced Promoters so I'm not that scared. We're going outside, I'm very excited about it. It might help you decide by watching an experienced Promoter fight on the field. It will also be your first time going outside the city after the war, won't it?" - she said and smiled.  
"Y...yeah I might come. When are you going?"  
I can't tell her that I had already went out and a Promoter in the top 500 fought alongside me. - Jun thought.  
"We're going today at noon."  
"At noon?! Isn't that in less than two hours?!"  
"Hehe."  
"You don't plan to let me go and you'll drag me on the mission, won't you?"  
"I guess you found me out."  
"We're childhood friends after all. OK we're going with you."  
"Great! Follow me, I'll lead you." - she said and departed.  
"She is funny." - Ann said to Maki.  
"Yes, she acts like that and I liked her because of it." - she smiled.  
"I like her because of that, too." - Ann said.  
They reached the meeting spot in a few minutes. There were some pretty amazing guys there.  
"Hello everyone!" -Lili greeted.  
"Hi, Lili. Who is that shrimp you are bringing?" - Lili's boss asked.  
"A friend of mine. He's also a Promoter and he hasn't decided where to start a job so I thought this will help him decide."  
"You did something stupid again. Nice to meet you boy. I'm Yuna Mamusu, I'm Lili's boss."  
The woman with short, spiky black hair said. She was dressed like a man and her character was that of a colonel.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." - Jun said nervously.  
She was glaring at him.  
"Yo! Nice to meet you!" - Ann said bluntly.  
That made Yuna laugh.  
"I like this little girl, she's quite dense. Boy, you look reliable so I'll ask you...Are you ready to go outside? Some Promoters get so scared that they never go outside of the city ever again. Do you have the guts to go? Of course there are others with you but it's swarming with Gastrea outs-"  
"We want to go on the mission with you! This might help me in future and Ann agreed to come so plese let us go with you." - he interrupted her.  
She and everyone there was surprised by his determination.  
"OK. You're comin'." - she agreed.  
Jun, Lili, Maki and Ann were appy to hear that. They waited a bit more.  
"He's late, again." - one of the other Promoters, a woman, said.  
"You're right. Where is this bastard wandering this time?" - a man asked.  
"Ah, there he's coming." - another one said.  
"Why are you late again?!...  
Jun who was talking with Maki turned around. His Initiator did the same.  
Mishima Shuujin." - the boss scolded him.  
"Sorry, I lost track of the time...hm?"  
"AH! It's you!" - Jun shouted.  
"The good guy!" - Ann said and pointed him.  
"Oh, it's you!"  
"You know him Shu?" - the boss asked.  
"I met him once with his Initiator. He made me an impression so I remembered his face. What was your name again?"  
"It's Jun and this is Ann."  
"I'll remember your names."  
"I didn't knew you were working here."  
"I'm not. I'm temporarily employed. Only for this job. I'm looking forward to seeing you work."  
"We're all here so it's time to go. Good luck, return safely." - the boss said and sent them away.  
"We're pretty lucky to see someone in the top 2000 work in front of us." - Lili asked.  
"Yeah, we are..." - Jun tried to look natural.  
They discussed the plan for one last time during the time they were traveling in the bus.  
"The driver will leave us at the border and will leave. After we're done we'll call for him to come. Our goal is to exterminate all 20 Gastrea. Also we'll move in group and no one is allowed to act alone, got it?" - Shujin asked.  
"Goy it." - everyone answered.  
They got off and continued towards the forest. Most of the Promoters and initiators were nervous. Jun, Shujin and their Initiators were part of the calm ones. Ann was even humming a song quietly. After walking carefully they reached the group of Gastrea. Everyone took their position and waited. Shujin gave the signal and the attack began. The battle was intense. There were mostly stage 1 but there were a few stage 2 Gastrea. Jun and Ann took out three stage 1 and one stage 2. The battle ended in half an hour.   
"Whew. That was scary." - one of the men said.  
"Is it over?" - Lili asked.  
"It's not." - Shu's Initiator Chico said.  
"What do you mean?" - a woman asked.  
"The leader is still alive." - Chico answered calmly.  
Jun then noticed that there are only 19 defeated Gastrea and quickly took a battle ready stance.   
"Stay alerted! The leader should be hiding somewhere an it's a stage 3 Gastrea, that's what we know, we don't know which type he is. We'll search for him." - Shu ordered.  
They began to walk but Jun had this feeling and asked.  
"Can you sense where a Gastrea is, Ann?"  
She shook her head for Yes.  
"Where's the closest?"  
She looked around and walked the opposite direction the group was headed. After a few meters she stopped and pointed towards a huge pink flower. It was a around one meter in diameter.  
"There." - she said.  
Jun knew that Ann would never do anything stupid when on a mission so his face became very serious because he realized how dangerous the situation is.  
"What are you doing there Jun? Don't you remember that we shouldn't get separated from the group?" - Lili asked him.  
Suddenly he shouted.  
"EVERYONE! There is a Gastrea here!!"  
Everybody looked at him. They headed towards him. One of the men said.  
"What are you talking? There is-"  
As if by command the ground shook a little. The dirt around the flower started to rise. Ann jumped back to Jun and got ready. From the ground a stage 3 mixed mole and plant type Gastrea appeared. The flower Ann was pointing turned out to be growing on top of the Gastrea's head. The whole group was shocked by the sudden appearance. Jun and Ann, on the other hand had already made a strategy to defeat it. They dashed towards it. Jun was careful because he didn't knew what can this Gastrea do so his plan was incomplete. He shot at the monster. He hit it two times but it hid underground. Everyone from the group has battle ready when that happened. Ann closed her eyes.  
"What are you doing girl?" - someone asked.  
She was listening for sounds of digging. Her eyes shot open and she dashed towards the group. Jun followed her. Behind the group the Gastrea appeared but Ann and Jun were already there. While the others were trying to get what's happening, Ann had rushed next to the monster and grabbed it before it could get underground. She pulled it and threw it in the air exposing it's whole body.  
"NOW! SHOOT IT!" - Jun ordered and everyone with a long range weapon started shooting.  
The Gastrea fell dead on the ground. Relieved everyone headed back.   
"Nice job there kid."  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for you two we would have been in big trouble."  
Everyone was praising Jun and Ann on the way to Mamusu agency.  
"I think the reward for killing the boss should go to Jun and Ann. Don't you agree?" - Shu said and patted the boy's head.  
Everyone agreed to it.  
"I have decided." - Jun said.  
"What?" - Lili asked.  
"Ann and I are going to work like Mr. Shujin."  
"That's great! You've decided but it will be verry hard for a newbie." - she was concerned.  
"It's OK. We'll manage. Am I right, Ann?"  
"You are right!" - she answered out-loud.


	9. Revelation

The next few months Jun and Ann worked as hard as they could. Working solo and being temporarily hired by agencies is not easy, especially if you're not famous. They trained, made leaflets, posters, even a website. They would occasionally go and pass leaflets to people on the street. They even got a few jobs.  
"How's the work going Jun?" - Lili asked.  
"Hi Ann!" - Maki greeted.  
Maki and Ann became best friends. They would play together, go out on walks and visit the other Cursed children. They went to play in another room and left Jun and Lili alone.  
"It's going well. Little by little the requests we receive become more."  
"That's great! There is something I want to tell you..."  
"What?"  
"....I raised my rank. Now I'm placed 134992 th!" - she said and smiled.  
"Congrats! You are now ranked higher than me."  
"Which rank are you?"  
"I'm 134993 th."  
"That's just one below me! And you didn't have as much missions as me."  
"It's probably because that time I got all the credit for defeating that mole Gastrea."  
"You might be right."  
Din-din! The computer informed for a received message.  
"What's that?" - she asked.  
"It's a website I made. Here I receive job requests."  
"This is pretty convenient. I should tell boss about it. She was really pleased by you and said that she might hire you again."  
"Here's the address." - he gave her a leaflet and opened the request.  
"What does it say?" - she was curious.  
"It wants me to join a group of Promoters and go outside of the protected area to eliminate a very dangerous Gastrea. The reward is good, too....OK! I'll accept it!" - he replied with Yes and received the date, time and place.  
"Are you sure it's going to be alright? I have a bad feeling about it." - Lili said with a worried face.  
"It's going to be fine."  
The group was departing it four days at 9:30 in the morning from the place where Jun and Ann trained. For those four days they got ready. Prepared a lot of ammo and bought some candy, for themselves and the children that lived there.  
=== The morning of the departure ===  
"Let's go Ann!"  
"OK! Let's go!"  
They left the house early in the morning, before the sun even rose. They were walking fast but Jun was a bit worried. Not only Lili but his grandma told him to be careful because of a bad feeling. He understood his grandparents are worried because he's going outside but Lili, who led him on a mission with her, there was no reason for her to be worried. Ann felt that and comforted him.  
"It's alright. I'll protect Jun from danger!"  
"Yeah, I know you will..." - he stroke her head.  
When they reached the place a few other Promoters and their Initiators were there. Jun and Ann sat a bit far from them and waited. They noticed that the Cursed children that lived nearby were attracted by the commotion. They were looking from afar what's happening. Jun took out the bag with candy and took a few for themselves and gave the rest to Ann.  
"Ann, go there and treat them some. I took some for us, so it's fine."  
"Did you take from my favorite with cherry?"  
"Yes, I took five of the cherry flavored."  
"Ok. I'll go!"  
She stood up and went to them. At first they were cautious but soon the children took the candy and started talking with her.  
Now that I think about it, isn't this the place where I met Ann for the first time. - he thought.  
It was really the same place. The last members of the group were coming. Among them was a face Jun hoped he never saw. It was Bern Volt. When he saw Jun he frowned and asked out-loud.  
"What is an amateur like you doing here?!"  
"I'm in the group like you. And if I remember, my time was better than yours."  
When he heard that Volt's face became red but because there were a lot of people, some were even a higher rank than him, he held back and angrily left.   
"Haah...guys like him always die or break first." - the voice of a woman said that behind Jun.  
He was startled and quickly turned around. There was a tall woman in tight clothes and with long dark hair.  
"Wow! Easy there, I won't bite you!"  
"I'm sorry, I was surprised. Who are you?"  
"I'm your employer."  
"You are?!"  
"Yes."  
"What did you mean by that you said about Volt?"  
"Guys like him only act big, because they think they are the best. But they are the worst. Some of them don't know when to quit, even if they don't have a chance, they fight and die. The others like him, once they step outside and see the hell that surround us, fall in despair and never go to battle again. That's if they survive on the way back."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes. It's time to begin. Call your Initiator!" - she told him and left.  
"Ann! Come here, we're going!"  
She said goodbye to the other girls and returned. The woman Jun talked to explained what they have to do and sent them out. They moved in a dense group, everyone was cautious. On the way they encountered a few stage 1 and 2 Gastrea but they defeated them quickly. They reached the place. As thy were hiding, their target appeared. A stage 3 mixed shark and bull type Gastrea. When it wasn't paying attention they attacked at once. Volt rushed before everyone and striked it with his blade but only made a small cut. That enraged the monster and it started swinging it's head, trying to stab someone with it's horns or bite them with it's teeth. It's hooves were stomping and kicking with great force. It even made rush attacks at some people. The battle was intense and tiring but the Gastrea was defeated. There was no one bitten but there were a lot of injured people. One of them had his arm dislocated and another's ankle was sprained but the one in worst condition was Volt's Initiator. Even though they have amazing regenerative powers, if the wound is too deep or serious they would need medical help and a lot of time to recover.  
"Thce. Getting injured so easily." - said Volt.  
Everyone was unhappy about his remark but Jun knew he was partially right. Last time he went out there were way more Gastrea and even one that did surprise attacks from below. He and Ann were unharmed but he knew that the teamwork here and the strength of the people here is far less than last time.  
"Our mission is done, let's go." - one of the men sad.  
Just as he was going to head back with the others an incredibly strong gust of wind blew.  
Craaak!  
A giant bird type Gastrea landed and squashed one of the men. It was way bigger than the previous one. It was a stage 4 Gastrea. Most of the people got scared, especially the injured that couldn't move well.  
"Everyone in formation! We'll manage to defeat it if we..." - one man began but was interrupted.  
"There's no way in hell we'll be able to defeat this thing!!"  
"WAAH!!"  
The injured and some of the scared ran towards the city. There were only five Promoters left. A total of ten people. Volt did just as the woman said.  
"We'll attack! Get here and help me!" - he shouted at his injured Initiator.  
The girl was in pain but did what she was told to.   
"Wait! You can't defeat it alone!" - Jun shouted.  
Volt didn't hear him. He was about to swing his sword when the Gastrea's wing hit him. He was sent flying and crashed in a tree. There was a loud cracking sound, Volt's left hand was broken, even the bone was poking out of his flesh. His right ankle was bent in a strange way. His Initiator looked at him but before she can do something the monster used it's leg to slam the girl at the ground, she screamed in pain. The Gastrea bent down towards her, it bit her shoulder and threw her in the air. The next moment it was chewing the girl slowly. Everyone was horrified and understood that the only way to get back alive is to work together. Some distracted it and others got to Volt and picked him up. Thy were about to head to the city when another pair got defeated by the monster.   
"Go back! We'll distract it! Hurry!" - a man shouted while leaving Volt to Jun. He and Ann headed to the city while helping Volt. They advanced quickly because she was holding volt and he was taking care of the Gastrea that came after them. They soon reached part of the people that ran away. A loud explosion was heard and the stage 4 Gastrea headed their way, it had defeated the others. It reached them in a moment and landed with a crash, breaking most of the trees.   
I guess we'll have to fight. We have to protect the people here! - jun thought.  
"Ann! Let's guh!"  
A sharp pain in his leg stopped him. He looked and saw Volt, who was now on the ground, piercing his leg two times with a pocket knife.  
"Waah!" - the boy shouted.  
Volt got up quickly and started running as fast as he could towards the city.  
"Stay here and slow it down! While it's eating you I'll be already in the city!"  
Jun fell to the ground in pain. The others also ran away, leaving Jun and Ann with the Gastrea.  
"Ann! RUN AWAY!" - he shouted at her.  
The city was just a hundred meters from there. Even if it costed him his life he wouldn't let her die here. He stood up on his uninjured foot and was about to get his gun ready when he noticed something. Ann was shaking, not from fear but from anger. Not even once since he met her, he saw her eye color change. Not even when they fought that mole but now her eyes were blood red. He felt how angry she was.  
"I KILL!" - she shouted angrily and glared at the Gastrea.  
When she did that, the monster flinched and moved a step back but then attacked. Ann jumped before it's attack landed and kicked it further away from Jun. She then dashed towards it and attacked with her fist, this time. Jun was standing still, amazed by how much more power she had. He heard rustling behind him. From there Lili and Maki appeared.  
"Jun! What happened?! Where's Ann?"  
"She's there. Why are you here Lili?" - she said and pointed towards the place Ann was fighting.  
"I had a bad feeling so I came with a first aid kit. You weren't bitten, right?"  
"No, this wound is from a knife."  
She didn't say anything more and started treating his wound. The battle between Ann and the Gastrea was getting more intense. The gastrea was trying to run away. It hit Ann and tried to fly away but the enraged girl jumped with much more force and ripped it's wing off. Now the monster couldn't escape. The battle became vicious, Ann was attacking like a rabid beast.  
"What's wrong with Ann?!" - Lili asked.  
"Yeah, she's scary." - Maki added.  
"I don't know. She was very angry, she even said 'kill'. I never heard her talk like that."  
"There might be a problem. Do you bring any medicine shots with you?" - Lili asked and finished his treatment.  
"Medicine shots?"  
"Yeah, the one we give our initiators. You didn't bring any?"  
"I never gave her any. I didn't even knew about them."  
"WHAT?!!" - she screamed.  
Crash! Boooom! Splash!  
With one last hit the Gastrea was defeated. They all stared at the direction, waiting. Soon the silhouette of Ann appeared from afar but Lili saw something strange, a feeling of danger creeped inside her and Maki.  
"Maki! Battle position!"  
They both got instantly in position.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"FOOL! Didn't you read anything?! If an Initiator doesn't take the medicine, she'll turn in a Gastrea faster!"  
Those words struck Jun. Because he thought he'll learn in action he never read the books. His father's Initiator didn't get along with hin and his father didn't told him anything about his work but now he remembered. Occasionally his father would bring a metal case with capsules in it.  
So that was the medicine...  
When Ann appeared from the forest she asked:   
"Lili, Maki-chan? What are you doing ere?"  
With her eyes still blood red, her clothes ripped and stained with blood, she stood there. Looking confused, why were they pointing weapons at her. Jun felt awful when he saw it.  
"We're sorry, Ann..." - said Maki with tears in her eyes.  
The reason was because Ann's right hand had transformed. It was dark, scaly and had five fingers with long, black, razor sharp claws.


	10. Consequences

Ann looked confused. Why were they pointing weapons at her and why were they looking at her with those kind of faces? Then she tracked their gazes and looked at her right hand.  
"Ah....!" - she said with her expression still calm.  
Jun felt awful when he thought about Lili and Maki killing Ann. He shakily approached his childhood friend and pulled her hand down.  
"What are you doing Jun?!" (Lili)  
"I can't allow you to kill her! I can't bear thinking about killing a friend. We'll return to the city right now." (Jun)  
"But..." (Lili)  
"ANN! I don't want you to get killed, so you know what to do. Let's go!" - he leaned on Lili's shoulder and pulled her to go.  
She was about to say something but Maki stopped her and shook her head for No. The little girl, with her super strength, lifted Jun and the three ran towards the city with tears forming in their eyes. On the other hand Ann stood there dumbfounded, she still didn't understand what happened.  
What does he mean by "you know what to do."?   
She understood that they were afraid because of her hand but he was leaving her choose what to do. She was still angry, the man that hurt Jun was also in the city, so she decided to go there.  
He hurt Jun! I WON'T FORGIVE!  
She then headed to the city, her eyes still bloody red like a beast's and her right hand could be heard cracking, even when she disappeared in the forest.  
=== At the end of the city ===  
Thanks to the intuition of Lili and the help of her boss, Yuna Mamusu, there were several cars and a temporary wound treatment center. There was also Mishima Shuujin and several other high class Promoters guarding the doctors and injured people, ready to subjugate every Gastrea that came at them. From the forest a rustling sound came. Every Promoter and Initiator got ready to attack but Shujin stopped them.  
"There is no need to. It's not a Gastrea."  
Indeed he was right, Lili and Maki, carying the injured Jun came out while running.  
"Haaah,haaah..." Lili was breathing heavily "Jun...injured seriously... haah...not bitten...but bleeding seriously."  
When she finished, she dropped on her back from exhaustion. Maki lowered Jun and carefully placed him on the ground. The doctors quickly came to help him, although Lili's first aid, he was still bleeding a lot. They had to stitch his leg temporarily on the spot.  
"It's too serious to wait. We'll stitch it here! Bring me a needle, pain killers and string!" - one of the doctors yelled.  
They hurried to do it. A few meters away Bern, being treated by a nurse. When he saw the boy, his eyes widened in fear.  
How is he still alive?!! He should have been eaten by that Gastrea!  
Jun's leg wound was stitched and he was already resting. Lili had gotten up and was talking to her boss and Maki was sitting next to Jun, looking gloomy.   
"So, he was stabbed with a knife. I can't believe someone can do a thing this despicable to a child!" (Yuna)  
"I too! When I find out who did this...I'll make him pay!" (Lili)  
"You mean you haven't asked Jun who did it?!"  
"Well....there were some things happening, so I couldn't."  
"OK. Ask him later. By the way, where is his Initiator? Don't tell me she died in the battle!" (Yuna)  
"Well...you see,....she..."  
"Ah! There she is coming!" - Yuna said happily.  
When she heard that Lili turned suddenly around and looked at the forest. From there, indeed, came Ann. She stopped and looked around, searching for something. She was still in the shadows so the others didn't see her hand has transformed.  
"Oh, no..." (Lili)  
Jun and Maki also spotted the girl.  
"Why?! Even though I gave her a chance to leave, why did she come back?!" - he cried.  
The girl stopped searching and fixated her gaze upon the group of people. No one expected what she did next. She crouched and disappeared.  
"Where did she go?!" (Shujin)  
Then she reappeared behind the guarding Promoters. In shock everyone looked at her and saw her hand. It was different than before. It had returned to her original color and length, the scales were also mostly gone, you could notice them only if you look at it from up close but the razor sharp claws were still there. She ran past everyone in her path, no one could catch up with her movements but Jun knew her goal. She was heading towards Bern. When she reached him she kicked him in the chest. He flew a few meters in the air and fell, screaming in pain. The kick looked strong but Jun knew she was holding back.  
"Stop right there! Why did you do this to Mr. Volt?!" - one of the Promoters shouted and pointed his spear at her.  
She was standing calmly to the fallen man, not paying attention to anything else. He opened his eyes and froze. Her red eyes were giving off a feeling so scary, that it would make every man feel fear in his heart. She lifted her leg and stepped on his broken leg several times. He was screaming, everyone watched in shock for a while but then someone shot.  
BANG!!  
The bullet hit her in the head and she fell on her back. Bern squirmed away from her as fast as he could.  
"How could shoot her?!" (Jun)  
"You ASK?! Your Initiator is turning into a Gastrea! There is no way to save her! The only thing we can do is kill her before she transform!" - the shooter said.  
That's not it! We saw it. Her arm had completely transformed but now only the claws remain, this shouldn't have been possible!  
TSSSSSSSSH! Plop.  
A loud sound was heard and the bullet fell on the ground. With a groan she sat up, rubbing the side of her head. The civilians and injured ran away, while the others protected them. Lili took Jun with her and ran towards the cars. He turned around and saw the Promoters and Initiators with guns shooting at Ann, piercing her body continuously, shattering her and her clothes, not giving her chance to even move one step. The bullets stopped. She was still standing on her legs but was swaying a bit. Then the Promoter with the spear ran to her, to deliver the finishing blow. His spear passed trough her chest. He grinned.  
"NOOOOO!ANN!" (Jun)  
They expected her to crumble to the ground but her eyes shot open. Suddenly a thick smoke was released from her body, for a few secods it enveloped her and the man completely. You couldn't see anything but you could hear it.  
TSSSSSSSSH! Plop,plop. Ping,ping,ping...  
The sound of the numerous falling bullets from her body. When the smoke cleared the spear was no longer piercing a girl but a humanoid Gastrea. It was the size of a fully grown man with dark scaly skin, a tail with an axe like metal tip, hind legs which had five long fingers with hook-like claws, an oval shaped lizard head with two horns, pointing back and in comparison to the body, much longer front arms. They were like human arms, except the two spikes on the back of the shoulders. It's eyes looked at the man. It's hand grabbed the spear, it smiled, showing it's sharp teeth. The handle broke in two. The men were so shocked that no one moved, with one push the one with the broken spear flew a few meters in the air. The Gastrea pulled the part of the spear, stuck in it's chest and threw it away. Then it looked at the battle ready Promoters and their initiators. Jun knew this look. Ann looked this way only at things that were threat to her or him.  
Oh no, they're in trouble! But...can it be that she...  
The close combat Initiators and Promoter ran towards the Gastrea and the long range ones got away and started shooting.  
"Somebody call for reinforcements!" (Shujin)  
"OK!" (Yuna)  
Just as all the injured got into the cars and Yuna called the HQ one stray bullet hit and popped the tire on the car in which Jun was.  
=== At HQ emergency call office ===  
"Hello. What's the problem?" (secretary)  
"I'm Yuna Mamusu! There is a Gastrea attacking at coordinates 22-97-73! Send reinforcements, strong ones! It's incredibly strong!"  
"I'll sent someone immediately! What type and stage is it?"  
"How the heck should I know?!!!!! I've never seen such a monster!"  
Then she hung up. The secretary was shocked at those words.  
The famous Yuna Mamusu doesn't know what type the Gastrea is?! This is serious!  
"Call Seitenshi-sama, the higher ups and professor Muroto Sumire! Tell them to come immediately!" - she ordered a man.  
"Why?"  
"Why, you ask? There might be a verry dangerous new type of Gastrea in the city!"  
He hurried to do what she told him to do. The higher ups and Seitenshi already received the calls and headed to the HQ. Only Sumire was about to recieve the call.  
=== Sumire's lab ===  
Ring!Ring! Clack.  
"Mmhaaah...Hello. Who is it?" - she asked while still sleepy.  
She had stayed up late again because she still couldn't figure out how Enju's percentage dropped this drastically. She has been testing all sorts of things but still nothing.  
{Hello. Professor Muroto?} - a man said on the phone.  
"Yeah, it's me."  
{You have to come to HQ! Seitenshi-sama and the other higher ups are also coming.}  
"Why? What happened? Another meeting?"  
{No. Mrs. Yuna Mamusu reported an unknown type Gastrea. It's suposedly a new one so everyone is to come and observe.}  
"OK. Comming."  
He hung up.  
"First the mystery with Enju and the killed stage 4 Gastrea and now supposedly a new type. Things are getting strange lately." 


	11. Miracle

=== HQ ===  
Sumire walks in the meeting room with a fast pace. All the others are already there.  
"Ms. Sumire! You came!" - Mr. Tendou said.  
"Yeah, what's the situation?" (Sumire)  
"We sent reinforcements and the drone is expected to reach the place any moment now. We'll soon have a look at the battlefield." - one of the other men said.  
"That's good." (Seitenshi)  
"Aren't you excited? There really might be a new kind of Gastrea." - Sumire told jokingly.  
Tendou glared at her.  
"Ah, it's on! We'll finally have a look." - a man pointed at the screen.  
The big screen on the wall lit up. They could see the area. They looked at the Promoters and Initiators fighting something in a cloud of smoke. As they stopped shooting from the smoke a humanoid Gastrea dashed towards them. With one swing of it's tail it sent a few of them fly and managed to break a few of the rifles that shot at it.  
"Wow! It really was a new kind. I've never seen something like it. It completely overpowers the Promoters although it's extremely small size. Could it be still in the transforming process? No, it's impossible! It should be changing but stays the same." (Sumire)  
"What do you suggest we do?" - Seitenshi asked Sumire.  
"At any cost we have to get a sample from it. It doesn't matter if it's dead or not, one piece is enough for research." (Sumire)  
=== At the battlefield ===  
"Reinforcements have come!" - one of the people shouted.  
"Yeah, but they didn't bring any cars to take us to a safe place!" (Bern)  
"What are you complaining about? It's enough you are alive." - Lili shouted at him.  
"It's because of that kid's Initiator I'm in this condition! If you had killed it, we wouldn't have been in this situation!" (Bern)  
"Are you OK? No one was bitten, right?" - one man from the reinforcements came to them.  
"No, no one has been." (Lili)  
"Alright. Stay here and try not to attract it's attention until the other reinforcements come to take you." - he said and went to join the battle.  
Jun was standing up on his only healthy leg, watching the fight without missing a second of it. He knew the people are in trouble, they had no chance winning, the way things were going. They were desperately trying to hold on until more help came. The bullets were going to finish soon, moreover they didn't have any effect. Wounds made by Varanium weapons shouldn't be able to heal, that was the Gastrea's only weakness, instead they healed in seconds.  
Ann....I'm sorry. Because of me, you are gone now...  
Then he remembered everything they did together. They used to train and after that he would buy her some kind of snacks. They would eat together, laugh, sometimes they would go and visit their friends and the Cursed children. He remembered their smiles as they played together.   
She used to say 'No matter what happens I'll always protect Jun!' and also 'Your granny makes the best food! It's good that I came with you, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to eat anything so tasty!' .....I'm so useless....  
One of the men lost his composure. He gripped the handle of his sword tighter and rushed forward.  
"Che. That idiot..." (Shujin)  
He swung his sword angrily at the Gastrea but before the tip can reach it's skin...  
"Huh?"  
The man's legs were hit by the blunt side of the tail and he fell on his back. Jun's pupils grew wider and time slowed down for him. He gritted his teeth and dashed towards the fallen man.  
No matter what I'll save him! Even if it costs my life.... 'A new memory appeared in his mind' he was talking with Ann about how the training passed.  
'It's good to have enthusiasm but you should listen to what I say, no matter what don't do anything rash, promise?' - he asked her.  
'I promise. I'll listen to what Jun says.' - she replied and smiled.  
Why am I remembering this?! Wait! Maybe.....I'll have to try!  
=== Lili's POV ===  
Before I could notice Jun had ran towards the battle. Although his leg was hurt and bleeding he ran like he didn't feel any pain at all. I tried to follow him but Yuna-san stopped me and pulled me back.  
"What are you doing, Lili? You have to stay here and protect the injured!"  
"Jun! I have to help him! He has..."  
I froze in horror as I saw Jun standing in front of the man. As the Gastrea's attack got closer he spread his hands on both sides, frowned and then shouted:  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
BOOOOM!!  
The Gastrea hit with it's claws and a thick cloud of dust rose up. I stood there motionless. There was no way he was fine. I felt the ground shake slightly when it hit, he and the man were probably dead. There is no way a Gastrea wouldn't kill people. Even if the person used to be your closest, after transforming he'll no longer exist.  
"AH!" - everyone exclaimed at the same time.  
There stood Jun, still shielding the scared man, without a scratch. The Gastrea's hand had hit the ground a few centimeters away from them. It had missed from this close!?! The man opened his eyes and looked around. He firstly noticed the sharp claws stuck in the ground next to his head, he then looked at Jun, shielding him, and the Gastrea towering over them. He quickly squirmed farther and ran away. The Gastrea looked his way and as it was about to pull it's claws from the ground, something unimaginable happened.  
=== End POV ===  
The boy started talking to the Gastrea in front of him.  
"Leave him go! He's not a treat anymore, right?"  
I don't care if I look like the biggest fool or a lunatic, I have to try this!  
All gazes turned towards him.  
"As you can see I'm fine and you gave Mr. Bern a good beating. This is enough for him. To tell you the truth you hurt him a million times more than he hurt me! Hahaha."  
He laughed and even talked like he was chatting with a friend.  
"So how about you stop fighting with them? Everything will turn out fine if we talk. Also..." he put his hand in his pocket and pulled a handful of cherry flavored candies" you haven't forgotten about your reward after the mission was complete, have you?" - he said and opened his palm, showing the candy.  
"What are you doing boy?! RUN!!" (Shujin)  
He didn't listen and continued to watch the Gastrea in the eyes.   
"I was also thinking about going to the sweets shop and buy some dango to celebrate..." - Jun continued calmly.  
The Gastrea's eyes stared at him intensely, it quickly pilled it's hand from the ground. Everybody got ready to attack. Shujin was thinking of a way how to save the boy's life. Suddenly from the Gastrea's body, thick smoke gushed out. It completely blocked the view.   
TSSSSSSSH! Creak, CRACK, CRaCk!  
Loud creaking and popping sounds came from within the smoke. What was happening in there?


	12. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter....Is this the conclusion? Yes, it is put it's not the end! The journey continues on.

As the cracking stopped, the smoke started to clear. Everybody thought that the boy was dead. They thought the Gastrea had eaten him and the cracking sound was made by his bones.  
Wait. Why wasn't he screaming? If he was attacked we would have at least heard a scream. (Shujin)  
When the smoke disappeared, everyone watched in disbelief. Jun was unharmed and in front of him stood a girl, his Initiator. Jun also looked with a shocked expression. He didn't expect this to happen either. Ann looked at him with her eyes wide open, sparkling from excitement.  
"REALLY?! We're going to have dango?!"  
The question hit everyone, even the people at HQ, like thunder.  
"Yes, we are. Have I ever lied to you?" (Jun)  
He took his shirt and put it on her back. She buttoned it up quickly.  
"Now...help me get to the car. I cant stand up anymore." - Jun said and started falling.  
Before he fell on the ground, she caught him and lifted him in her hands. She carried him towards the car. No one dared to move a muscle, they were afraid when they do something things might get scary again.  
"Hey, Lili! Prepare new bandages, the wound started bleeding more." - he said and waved his hand.  
"Don't move, you'll get hurt and you might drop my candy." (Ann)   
She placed him on the ground next to the car. Bern flinched when she got up, he thought she would attack him again but instead she just stood next to Jun. Lili and Maki were the first that got to their senses. Maki rushed to take the first aid kit and a medicine shot for Ann, Lili on the other hand turned towards Jun.  
"What were YOU thinking?!! Rushing like that in without a weapon. I thought you were DEAD a few times!" - she shouted at him.  
"I'm fine, aren't I?! I had to try and do something. If I haven't done it, that man would have turned into a pancake!"  
She noticed that Ann was frowning at her comments. Then Maki returned.  
"We have to help Jun-san! It's not the time to be angry." (Maki)  
She handed the first aid kit to Lili and went next to Ann.  
"Are you OK? Nothing broken?" (Maki)  
"Not even a scratch left!" - Ann said with a smile.  
"Now, give me your hand. I'll give you the medicine shot." (Maki)  
"NO! I don't like needles!" - she backed away like a little kid.  
That calmed the rest of the people.  
Looks like she has returned to normal. - Shujin thought and lowered his gun.  
"Lower your weapons! It's OK, she is safe." - he told the others.  
=== At HQ ===  
"How is this possible?!" (Tendou)  
"Ms. Muroto, do you have an explanation?" (Seitenshi)  
"No. I don't have but I have a suggestion." (Muroto Sumire)  
"What is it?" (Tendou)  
"I have to make tests, so why don't you take her to my lab? After her partner is healed, of course." (Sumire)  
"That's outrageous!! What if she transforms completely? What if this is temporary?!" (Tendou)  
"We'll have someone to watch over the two. But even if we decide to put her in a cage against her own will, do you think we will manage? She's fine after receiving enough bullets to kill a stage 5, not to mention the wounds from the other weapons." (Sumire)  
He looked with a tension in his face. He wanted to protest but he knew she was right.  
"Then, after the boy is healed and gets out of the hospital, we'll send someone to take them to your lab. They are going to be watched by Promoter during that time." (Seitenshi)  
"Thank you." - Sumire left.  
"You know she was right, Tendou. There is no need to try and proove the opposite."   
"Yes, Seitenshi-sama."  
=== Back to the battlefield ===  
"OUCH! Can't you be a bit more careful?" - Jun asked Lili.  
"It's your fault. You ran on your injured leg and made things worse. What were you thinking back then?"  
"I'm sorry. I don't know why but I felt that this was the right thing to do." (Jun)  
"Come on! This is good for you!" (Maki)  
"NO, no, no, NOoooo! I hate needles!" (Ann)  
Maki was chasing Ann, trying to give her the shot. The Promoters were still wary of her and kept their weapons close and loaded.  
"I can't believe it. They are acting like nothing happened. Especially your Initiator. She transformed for a bit and turned back. Nothing like that happened before and she is calm. She should be scared because it might happen again." - Shujin told Jun.  
"She is usually like that. Nothing can make her worried or angry for too long."  
She ran towards him and grabbed his hand.  
"JUN! Help me! I don't want the needle!" (Ann)  
"How long are you going to run? It won't do anything to you, it's just a needle. You took so much bullets a few minutes ago." (Jun)  
"But needles are scary! I don't know why but they are scary. Especially when they are with medicine." (Ann)  
"OK. Maki, leave her." (Jun)  
"But this is good for her." (Maki)  
"Don't worry. I'll do something about it later." (Jun)  
"How exactly? With your leg injured like that." - Lili pointed at his leg.  
Ann looked at him with concern.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to?" (Ann)  
"No, you don't need to do anything to Mr. Bern. It's fine to leave him be." (Jun)  
"OK. How's your leg?" (Ann)  
"It's hurt but it will heal in a few weeks." (Jun)   
"Eeeh? A few weeks? Didn't you say we'll go and buy dango after the mission?" (Ann)  
"I'm sorry but I have to go to the hospital for my leg to heal faster. When I can walk, we'll go and eat some."   
She stared at his injured leg for a while and sat behind him. She hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear.  
"This might hurt for a bit."  
"Eh?" (Jun)  
Then she bit him on the shoulder.  
"HEY! What did you do?!" (Shujin)  
The Promoters that saw this pointed their guns at her.  
"STOP! Don't shoot!" - Lili stopped them.  
Tssssssh...  
From the place a thin smoke started coming. In a few seconds it stopped and Ann stopped biting him. The place she had bitten also healed the same way. Jun moved his leg.  
"Ah!" - he said with a surprise and stood up.  
"It's fine. It healed!" - he stomped a few times with his leg on the ground.  
"Jun, you....Are you OK?" - Lili was worried.  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
The others were shocked. He was acting like something good happened. Doesn't he fear that he'll turn in a Gastrea because he was bitten?   
"Now we can go and eat dango, right?" - Ann asked.  
"You, what did you do?! He healed like that! Isn't he going to turn in a Gastrea?" (Shujin)  
"No. I just made him heal." (Ann)  
They were dumbfounded. She could do this?!  
Then the help came. A few cars came and transported them to the hospital. When they reached Jun didn't go with the injured. His leg had healed. Instead he asked one of the nurses to give some clothes to Ann.   
She can't stay with only my shirt 'till we go home.  
The nurse gave her some hospital clothes they give to patients.  
"Are you perhaps Jun Mozes Kurayami?" - a woman asked him.  
"Yes, I am. And who might you be?"  
"I am professor Muroto Sumire. Nice to finally meet you."  
"Yyou are professor Muroto?! It's pleasure to meet you!" (Jun)  
He stood up and bowed, Ann followed his example.  
"Oh, it seems that your leg is fine." (Sumire)  
"What do you mean?" (Jun)  
At that time from behind a corner familliar to Jun faces appeared. They were Satomi and Enju.  
"Oh, Satomi-kun. You came. It looks like your job won't be that long." - Sumire told him.  
When he and Enju looked towards her, they ran quickly to see the situation.  
"Good day Mr. Satomi, Enju-san." - Jun greeted them.  
"Hello!" (Ann)  
When they saw him bowing to them and the girl beside him they sighed.  
"We heard about the accident and that you were hurt badly, so we were sent to watch over you two until your leg is healed but it turns out you were fine. What did you use? Don't tell me you somehow got your hands on the experimental drug!" (Satomi)  
"Experimental drug? What's that?" (Jun)  
"Well, since you are fine, you should come with us to my lab for a checkup." (Sumire)  
She turned around and gestured them to follow her. They did as she said. Lili and Maki tried to come too but were stopped by Satomi and Enju.  
"You should stay here. Only they are to come, orders from HQ." (Satomi)  
Lili and Maki stayed there. When Satomi and Enju caught up with Sumire and the other two, they were going in the elevator. In front of the hospital a limo was waiting for them. They got in and headed to professor Sumire's lab.  
"They even provided a limo for this." (Satomi)  
"Yeah, so luxurious." (Enju)  
"Ah, Enju. This girl here helped you when you fell from that cliff." - Satomi pointed towards Ann.   
"So it was you! Thank you very much! My name is Enju, Aihara Enju. Nice to meet you." - she extended her hand.  
"I'm Ann. Nice to meet you too."  
They shook hands. Suddenly Ann turned her head and looked trough the window.  
"Jun. The dango shop is near. Let's buy some!"  
"Haah?" (Satomi)  
"Why not? Driver, there is a dango shop e few meters in front of us. Stop there for a bit." (Sumire)  
"Roger."  
"Yay! Rentarou, let's also buy some dango!" (Enju)  
"Wait! This isn't a field trip, we're on a mission!"  
"Come on Satomi-kun. We're stopping either way." (Sumire)  
They bought the dango and returned in the car. Not long after that they reached Prof. Muroto's lab.  
"Wow. The door sure is strange." (Jun)  
"Don't mind it." (Satomi)  
"WOW! This door has Youkai on it! Can I touch it? Can I?"(Ann)  
"Ann, we have work here. You can't!" (Jun)  
"I don't mind her touching it, but after we're don with taking samples. After all there aren't many people that like this kind of things." (Sumire)  
They entered and sat down.   
"Well now, Jun-kun from what I know your leg should have been heavily injured but you are walking perfectly fine. How is it that you can do it?" (Sumire)  
"To tell you the truth I don't know. Ann healed me in order to go and eat dango."  
"Just for that?"  
"Yes." (Ann)  
"Hmm, that is surely strange. I'll have to take blood from the two of you." - Sumire got up and got two hypos. At the sight of the needle, Ann hid behind Jun.  
"Again? There is nothing dangerous about it." - Jun gave his hand to Sumire.  
She took some of his blood and put it into a capsule for testing.  
"See. I'm fine." (Jun)  
"It's not that scary. I get shots every day without being afraid but you can't? What's up with you?" (Enju)  
When she heard Enju's remark, Ann took a deep breath and gave her hand to Sumire. She quickly took her blood and put it for testing.  
"See now! I did it!! Serves you right Chacha!" (Ann)  
"My name isn't Chacha! It's Enju!"  
"Huh?" (Ann)  
"What is it Ann?" (Jun)  
"It's nothing." (Ann)  
"OK, if you say so." (Jun)  
Why did I call her Chacha? Who is Chacha? - Ann thought.  
=== After the tests were ready ===  
"Looking at your results Jun-kun, you are fine. You won't turn in a Gastrea but the strange thing is that inside your blood was a substance that has the same effect as the experimental drug but with 0% chance of turning you into a Gastrea." (Sumire)  
"Oh, I see." (Jun)  
"Your reaction isn't big." (Enju)  
"Because I trust Ann. I know she won't do anything to me."  
"We have a little time before her test is ready, so we can talk." (Sumire)  
"If the substance in his blood is better than the experimental drug, why don't you try and replicate it?" (Satomi)  
"Because it's impossible. It's absorbed by the cells very quickly and disappears almost instantly. To tell you the truth it was luck that the machine found it but it wasn't enough to see from what it's made of. Our only chance is to make Ann-chan produce it again." (Sumire)  
 **Beep!**  
"Oh, her test is ready." (Sumire)  
"I still can't understand how it was possible. Nevertheless we need to give her the medicine somehow. Even if it's for a bit more, we can't let her turn in a Gastrea." (Satomi)  
"I'm sorry but she is probably very close to the 50%, there is no way to reduce it right now." (Enju)  
Prof. Sumire almost fell. Her hand was shaking. With a shocked face she looked at Ann, then at the result sheet, then again at Ann.  
"What is it?" (Satomi)  
"Amazing things do happen often nowadays." (Sumire)  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you remember what happened to Enju, when her percentage dropped drastically?" (Sumire)  
"Yes." (Satomi)  
"Well..." she was already more calm and headed towards them " according to the test results, Ann-chan's percentage is more than 50%. It's 100% to be exact." (Sumire)  
"Don't joke around! This isn't possible! She should be a Gastrea if that was true!" (Satomi)  
He took the sheet and saw that she was telling the truth.  
"She shouldn't even be able to look human. Not to mention talking to us." - Satomi looked at her.  
"From where are you?" - he asked the girl.  
"Don't know. I've been to many places. I'm living with Jun now."  
"Do you realize that you should be a Gastrea when we look at the results." (Satomi)  
"Gastrea?" (Ann)  
"The monsters we fought, don't you remember?" (Jun)  
"Oh, then I'm a Gastrea." (Ann)  
They facepalmed.  
How can she say it like that? Is she stupid? - (Rentarou)  
No one expected what she told after that.  
"I still don't understand why they were scared because my arm transformed. Enju also partially transformed too, isn't it normal?"  
"What did you say?" (Sumire)  
"When I found Enju, she started transforming so I bit her and turned her back. I didn't want to hurt her because she had fainted."  
"So you were the reason." (Satomi)  
"Yes, I sucked most of it but not everything so you don't need to worry." (Ann)  
"Thank you about that, if it wasn't you she would have been gone by now. Can you really remove all the virus?" (Satomi)  
"Yyes?" (Ann)  
"Can you do it again?" (Enju)  
"Wait! We have to think about things for now, there is no need to rush. That reminds me, you were somewhere when Jun-kun and Satomi-kun fought together. Do you know what happened to the stage 4 Gastrea." (Sumire)  
She showed a picture of the Gastrea that Satomi had to kill.  
"Ah, I went in the forest because of it. It was a threat so I killed it." - Ann answered.  
"So it was you? I can't believe you said it just like that." (Satomi)  
"For now we can do more tests, HQ gave us time. They won't tell anyone about it." (Sumire)  
"Can we go home now? It's kinda late."(Jun)  
"Yes, after one last question. Ann-chan, how and why did you transform back to human? If you don't know, you don't need to tell us." (Sumire)  
"That time I stopped because Jun told me. I promised to listen to him. As to how I transformed, I did it like I always did it." (Ann)  
"Like you always do?! You mean to tell me you can do it on a whim." (Satomi)  
"Yes."   
She lifted her hand higher and with light popping her hand extended a bit, scales appeared on it and the claws grew again. They were surprised.  
"I have to take sample from this too. Can I?" -Sumire asked.  
"OK." (Ann)  
She chipped some of the scales off and put them on the table. Then she grabbed one of the claws and pulled it. With a plop, the claw got out almost instantly. On it's place a new one grew quickly. Her hand then returned back to normal.  
"You can now go home. We'll call you when we need you." - Satomi said as Jun and Ann were getting on the car.  
"See you again!"  
After a few more weeks of testing Prof. Sumire presented her data to the board. This was kept secret from the public but was known to the Promoters. She kept a secret that Ann was a Gastrea and said that because of a genetic disorder she was able to do that. She soon presented the new drug made thanks to Ann and the people were pleased. There was no way to make a cure for the Gastrea virus but there was still a chance. Thanks to Ann's ability to remove the virus from the blood many lives were saved. She and Jun then got permission to travel to the other cities and help other people.  
"It's time for us to go." - Jun said as he was heading towards the airport.  
"I'm coming!" (Ann)  
"Today our search starts. I'll definitely help you find the person you are searching for and find out about your past!"  
"I believe you, Jun. And I'll protect you."   
They got on the plane and left for their new destination.

 

 

.....................................................................................

"we... **def'ne..ly _gO sk_** _y....ing! Who.....nows? W.en _I be---e a piLoT ~~I'd t==ke you~~ Wi **th** me ARouNd the Wo_-Rldddddddddddd."

" **YEs, n-i-ch** _s-an! I t's_ a **~~PROMiSE!"~~** ~~~~

....................................................................................

"...n! An! Are you OK?!"

Jun asked her from the seat next to her. She was sitting next to the window. They were currently flying towards one of the cities in Japan. The plane was specially made with thin varanium coating to ensure a bit of extra deterrent for flying Gastrea. On top of this they had escort of a few jets specially made for fighting gastrea in the air. This was the main reason only extremely rich and influential people flew nowadays. Plane tickets would put a decent dent in anyone's savings.

"Y...yeah..." - she answered, her ind not entirely there.

"You sure? It looked as if you'd jump out to somewhere the first chance you got."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you had this look. I don't know how to describe it....it was strange,"

"I think...I remembered somethin'?"

"What?"

"Not sure. A promise? Something like that."

"Ah! Is it related to that mysterious person you're looking for?"

"I...I think so...."

"Good then! It means your memories may be returning and it'll be easier to find that person!"

"You think so?"

"I KNOW so! Trust me on this one."

"Ok!"

"Next stop, New Nejireyama! Buckle your belts, we'll be landing soon." - the pilot said.


End file.
